dia kekasihku sekarang
by Lucifionne
Summary: "Cukup, Menma," Sasuke menyandarkan Sakura di dadanya, "Sakura sudah jadi milikku sekarang. Carilah gadis lain." Menma x Saku x Sasu Challenge with Shiranui89.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre(s): Humor / Romance  
Pairing: Menma x Saku x Sasu

Summary: "Cukup, Menma," Sasuke menyandarkan Sakura di dadanya, "Sakura sudah jadi milikku sekarang. Carilah gadis lain." MenmaxSakuxSaku Challenge with **Shiranui89**.

.

**~dia kekasihku sekarang~**

.

.

"Cukup, Menma!" bentak Haruno Sakura pada sosok lelaki tampan berambut hitam yang terus-terusan berusaha memeluknya. "Sekali lagi kau berusaha untuk memelukku, kau tidak akan aku ampuni!" nada suara Sakura semakin meninggi dan semakin nyaring berbunyi. Saking nyaringnya, suara gadis berambut pink ini bisa terdengar di seluruh sudut hutan dan menembus batang pepohonan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memelukmu," ucap Menma sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata merahnya, "tapi kau harus menuruti permintaanku," tawarnya.

"Apa itu?" napas Sakura tersengal setelah berlari - menghindar dari kejaran Menma yang berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku," ucap Menma dengan entengnya disertai seringai seksi yang mampu membuat hati gadis manapun tersengat pesonanya - Namun cukup mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"TIDAK MAU!" kali ini Sakura sampai berteriak. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia benar-benar menjadi kekasih lelaki yang bisa dibilang _'liar'_ ini. Meskipun tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus, namun Menma bukanlah tipe lelaki yang Sakura cari, sangat jauh dari tipe lelaki ideal idaman Sakura. Bagi Sakura, yang nomor satu adalah kepribadian lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang Sakura inginkan adalah lelaki yang mampu menghargai wanita sebagaimana dia menghargai dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu tampan, asalkan saat bersama lelaki tersebut Sakura bisa merasa aman... maka itulah yang ia cari.

Dan Sakura telah menemukan sosok impian tersebut.

"Kalau kau menolakku, maka aku akan terus mengganggumu," ancam Menma. Ia pun kembali memulai aksinya, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura - sedangkan Sakura secepat kilat mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari Menma.

"Menma! Aku tidak ingin begini terus!" Sakura berlari dengan sisa tenaganya yang sudah tak banyak lagi. Dengan energinya yang hampir habis, kunoichi bermata zambrud ini berusaha menghindari barisan batang pohon besar yang menghalanginya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan, aku serius."

"Menma, henti-"

**BRUUKKK!**

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia menyadari tubuhnya terjengkal dan mendarat tepat di atas tubuh seseorang. Debaran-debaran kencang terasa di dada Sakura, perlahan ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah rupawan yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya - bahkan batang hidung mereka saling bersentuhan!

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah saat menyadari siapa yang telah diusiknya.

"Sasuke-kun... maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada gadis yang berada di pangkuannya ini. Rasanya tiap latihan bersama, Sasuke tak bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan tenang. Pasti ada saja keributan yang diciptakan oleh kedua rekan timnya ini. "Hn."

"Sakura-chan!" Menma berhenti tepat di belakang Sakura. Dari posisinya, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sedikit gemetar - sepertinya benar-benar takut untuk menghadapi Menma.

"Menma, berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

"Semakin kau melarangku, semakin menjadi-jadi pula hasratku, Sakura-chan." Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Sakura tahu betul bahwa Menma tengah menyeringai dengan bangganya.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Menma."

"Eh? Kau serius, Teme?" Menma sedikit terbesit saat menyadari kawannya yang pelit bicara kini mulai angkat bicara. "Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku!"

"Kau tidak lihat dia kelelahan?" Uchiha Sasuke memerhatikan kondisi Sakura yang tampak berantakan. Peluh juga muncul di beberapa titik di dahinya. Napasnya juga tidak teratur. "Dia butuh istirahat."

"Aku hanya ingin memeluknya, mencium aroma ceri di tubuhnya," ujar Menma enteng.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Karena sekarang-" Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura - menarik tubuh gadis manis ini semakin dekat dengan dadanya, "-Sakura adalah kekasihku."

**DUARR!**

Zambrud Sakura terbelalak, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya lembut. Seolah berkata: _Tenang saja, aku di sini._

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Menma tak langsung percaya dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Mau bukti?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ya! Cium Sakura-chan!"

Eh?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak ingin Sasuke menuruti permintaan bodoh dari Menma. Sakura tak ingin lelaki berwajah malaikat ini melakukan hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura kembali menutup rapat matanya saat Sasuke menempelkan permukaan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Dalam waktu yang tak sebentar.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura dan Menma hanya terdiam, tak ada yang bisa memberikan komentar atau pendapat mengenai hal yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan.

"Apa itu belum cukup?" Sasuke kembali menantang Menma. "Ingin lihat yang lebih... luar biasa?"

"Teme... kau-"

"Cukup, Menma," Sasuke menyandarkan Sakura di dadanya, "Sakura sudah jadi milikku sekarang," lelaki Uchiha ini menenggelamkan sebentar wajahnya di helaian merah muda nan indah, "carilah gadis lain."

"AARGGH! Aku tidak percaya!" pekik Menma dengan sedikit frustasi. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan dua temannya yang tampak sangat mesra.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini!" seru Sakura. Dirinya merasa sangat tak enak pada Sasuke. Demi dirinya, bungsu Uchiha ini merelakan sesuatu yang harusnya tak boleh dia lakukan pada sembarang wanita. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku supaya Menma berhenti menggangguku, aku-"

"Siapa yang berpura-pura, huh?" tanya Sasuke santai. Onyx pekatnya menatap lekat mata kehijauan milik Sakura... begitu menenangkan. "Aku serius, ku benar-benar kekasihku sekarang."

"Heh? Sasuke-kun? Tapi kau-"

"Husshhh," gumam Sasuke seraya menyentuh kening Sakura dengan bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu. Nikmati saja semuanya."

Dada Sakura menghangat, tubuhnya serasa melayang saat mendengar suara lembut Sasuke di telinganya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Dan seperti yang diminta Sasuke, Sakura menikmati semuanya... menikmati kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih."

Sakura memang telah menemukan lelaki yang diimpikannya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Well, rada maksa sih ya isi ficnya ._. aku juga ga begitu tahu gimana karakter Menma yang sebenernya. Tapi... seksi aja dia dibuat begitu. HAHAHA

Dan Sasuke rada OOC, abisnya di sini dia lebih 'soft' -tapi ga ngilangin cool-nya dia kaaan? ;D

Oke, kak Shiranui89, mana fic MenmaSakuSasu dari kamuuu?

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ;)**  
**

Review?

Lucifionne. 18082012.


End file.
